Cherry Cola
by Azzie.K
Summary: When Hydra kidnapped Charlotte, to attract the attentions of the Avengers ander her older sister Nat. She never expected to make it out alive, especially after the experimenting. Scared and afraid its James "Bucky" Barnes that Charlotte finds safety and comfort in. It wont be easy but together, maybe they'll just make it out of this alive. Slight AU
1. Prolouge

The air was cold and stale against my skin causing small bumps to form on my skin. Every inch of my body roared with pain, my breaths heavy and low feeling like an elephant was sitting ontop of me. I could feel my sweat and blood clinging to my skin making my tattered nightgown stick to me.

I kept my head down my eyes shut too afraid to move as I listed to the steady dripping echoing through the stone and metal room. I was scared, hurt and alone. Hydra had kidnapped me in the middle of the night. That was four days ago.. or was it five? I couldn't be sure anymore it all just muddied together now.

Tremors rushed over my body as I heard the sound of creaking wheels and light splashes. I knew what going to happened next, I wanted to fight, to struggle but I had no strength left. I didn't open my eyes, I refused to look at the "doctor" who had be strapped to an old asylum styled bed.

Slowly my body rose stiff as a board into a straight up and down position as the "Doctor" cranked the wheel. His fingers were warm, they felt like embers against my frozen skin. His movements were rough and jagged as he yanked at what was left of my clothing.

"This, this is going to hurt, a lot" his german accent was thick I could hear the amusement that laced his voice.

My body jerk ever so lightly in protest of the sharp foreign objects that were being shoved into certain spots and being held down by tape. As the liquids were forced into my veins a small gasp escaped my lips as my body arched from the pain.

I couldn't remember how many times they had done this to me now, injected me with some experimental serum. Somedays they did it once, others up to four times, it depended how my body took it. When they were pumping it into me or leaving me strapped in the cold darkness I was getting shocked and burnt. They called it conditioning, I called it torture.

The "doctors" warm hands brushed my matted strawberry blonde hair back. The endearing touch was almost sickening, or was it the drugs they were pumping into me?. He treated me as if some prized pet that he was pampering for a show.

Whaling of an emergency warning siren boomed through the room screaming through my ears. A light groan escaped my chapped lips and scratchy throat. The "Doctor" started yanking at my bindings, unchaining me from the bed. I could feel him freeing my hands before yanking the IV'S out.

"Time to go littlest super soldier" The doctor whispered roughly in my ear.

There was a small gasp that soon followed by choking and a splatter against my ear. I could feel the doctor's body leaning against me and the frame. Slowly dragging down it pulling my torso restraint with him before hitting the ground with a hard thud.

For a second I was weightless, my eyes opening quickly as my hands reacted just in time for me to catch myself from hitting the hard cement under me, my legs still strapped down. My arms shook viciously as they tried to hold up my weight, collapsing into themselves seconds later. I let my eyes close once more, still feeling the IVs left in me pumping the serum into my bloodstream.

Quick footsteps echoed across the damp room ringing off the ears. They slowed as they got louder and closer, I could feel a hand brushed the side of my head. An incoherent grumbled escaped my lips. With a second hand I was lifted slightly, my head still hanging down as I was forced back up.

"I got you Cherry, don't worry Nats here to she's on her way" I heard Clint's firm voice say softly in my ear.

"C..c..Clint?" I grumbled out barely conscious.

"It's me little one you're safe, now let's get you unhooked from this crap" He stated softly.

Moments later Clint was yanking at the IV'S doing his best to support my weight. With each one he pulled from me I could feel the liquid ooze slightly as relief filled me. A second pair of footsteps echoed the room, faster than Clients and not stopping till they were in front of us.

A pair of soft hand slid under my arms scooping me and pulling me close. I could feel Clint undoing the binds around my legs. A soft hand stroking my back making a figure eight on my shoulder, I knew it was Nat.

"I got you baby girl I got you" She hummed softly.

With my legs free Nat gently pulled me away from the bed, I tried to stand on my own legs the shook under me. Nat held me up before I could fall, I forced my tired eyes open flecks of her red hair fading in and out of view.

She tucked me under one arm holding me up and Clint wrapped his arm around my torso to help guide and lift me. They moved quickly practically dragging myself and my numb legs behind them.

"I'll take her, Clint look out up a head, Nat you watch our backs, Tony's waiting with the jet outside" I heard a barely familiar voice say.

"You sure you got her Steve" Nats voice was laced with concern as her and Clint handed me over to him.

"I got her Nat, dont worry. Now lets get her out of here" Steves voice was calm and stern.

With one quick motion, Steve lifted me into the air. A quiet grumbled of protest escaped my lips, my stomach not enjoying the quick motions. One arm tucked under my legs Steve used the other to keep me close to his chest resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel my body bouncing as he jogged lightly making his way out of the base with the others.

More and more with each step, I felt myself losing more and more control as I slipped into the darkness falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

{Disclaimer: Story currently takes placed after Age of ultron, before Civil War}

Three weeks had passed since Nat and the "Avengers" had saved me from Hydra. It didn't take long for everyone to realize what had happened to me, that I was a shell of the girl I was. That I was no longer just a girl, I was mutated into a super soldier like Steve. I had speed and strength like I had never known before and I healed even faster.

S.H.I.E.L.D was scared to trust me, scared I could be used against them that I was a ticking time bomb. So they made the other keep tucked away in the Avengers tower, someone always there to watch over me. Almost always it was Nat and Steve or one of them in Wanda. Clint stayed most of the time to. While Tony didn't see much of a point, since I only left my room when the others dragged me out.

The lights in my room were dimmed, I didn't want to be in the light but the darkness brought back painful memories. I kept my blanket wrapped around me as I sat on my bed pressed against the corner. I could hear a strange voice out in the main room of the tower, as well as Steve's, Nats and even Wanda.

"She's usually out here by now?" I heard Steve say curiously.

"Maybe she's napping?" I heard Nat suggest.

"I will check on her" Wanda's voice was softer.

My eyes locked on the door, seconds later there was a pressurised werring before the doors opened reverting into the walls. As Wanda strode in with her long red hair waving behind her. I could see into the well light main room, where Steve, my sister and one other stood.

My eyes locked on the long black haired man, his eyes seemed to lock on me as well and just as the doors closed I noticed the silver arm. Once the doors were closed I pulled my attention to Wanda who was making her way over to my bed. She sat down on the edge closest to me, turning to face me.

"Whats going on little Cherry?, why have you not come out of room?" She asked her accent still thick.

"Who was that guy.." I mumbled looking away, being slightly embarrassed about being nervous about a stranger.

"Oh, that is Bucky. Old friend of Steve's, was the winter soldier. He is trying to adapt to new life, out of Hydra yes. Natasha suggested movie night for all, help catch both Steve and Bucky up. Socializing for Cherry" Wanda explained.

"If I don't go out there someone's going to make me aren't they.." I questioned, she nodded.

"Yes, most likely" Wanda told me truthful.

I grumbled lightly scooting off my bed, keeping my blanket around me. Wanda was quick to step to her feet walking beside me as went to the door. Standing there I cautiously pressed the open button. An uneasy feeling rushed over me instantly as Nats, Steve's and Bucky's eyes landed on me.

"All is good lets eat and watch movie" Wanda informed walking by me towards the couch.

"The food will be ready shortly" Thor's deep voice projected from the kitchen.

I stood there nervously swaying on my feet wrapping the blanket around me more. Nat took a step closer cautiously wrapping her arm around my shoulder looking down at me before looking at Bucky and Steve.

"Charlotte, This is Steve's friend James Barnes." Nat said introducing us.

My eyes flashed up at him briefly not wanting to stare for multiple reasons as I looked back down at my feet. I could feel the awkward air of unsureness washing over the both of us.

"Call me Bucky, only my mom called me James" Bucky informed not moving his voice somewhat cold.

"Cherry…" I mumbled lightly.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" I heard Tony's voice tease.

Nat lightly nudged me towards the couch, the four of us slowly making our way in silence where Wanda already awaited. Slowly I made my way following behind them, a large pair of hands grabbing my waist caused me to scream loudly my legs kicking.

"Whoa whoa, Easy there little fire" Thors boisterous voice boomed behind me as he chuckled pulling me close.

I could feel my heart pounding my chest breathing heavily as I shook slightly. As My feet touched the ground I turned to face him. Thor had a large grin on his face as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"ASS HOLE" I shoted not thinking as my fist collided harshly with his chest causing him to take a step back.

"Easy there Cherry" Steve warned lightly, as I panted.

"I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to startle you" Thor apologised I could see the concern on his face.

I huffed at him folding my arms over my chest as I turned away bitterly. Ever since the kidnapping I had a hard time dealing with being lifted up. In my annoyed and angered state, I stormed past Steve and Nat and plopped down on the couch next to wanda. It took me a couple moments to realize I was sitting beside and rather close to Bucky.

I looked him up and down, he had a slightly amused look on his face. I shot him a glare pushing my hands down into the cushing scooting myself closer to Wana, she giggled lightly before looking over her shoulder.

"Told you" she chirped back at Tony.

"Proves nothing" He retorted.

"Were you two seriously betting on my sister again?" Nat said annoyed.

"It's fine Nat" I replied snuggling into my spot on the couch.

"food is ready and for the little fire cracker, a Banana split with extra cherries. Thanks to Darcy's recipe" Thor informed us.

Coming into view with his arms stacked with various plates of food. Carefully he placed the down on the large coffe table. Lastly he handed me a rather large bowl of a banana split. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked up, clearly looking for an apology of some sort.

"You know, if this whole God of thunder business doesn't pan out. You would make an awesome diner waitress" Informed with a smile taking it from him.

"You mean Waiter?" Steve corrected as he sat down on the other couch.

"With that glorious mane, I mean waitress" I teased taking a big scoop of ice cream.

I gained a small snicker from everyone, while Thor simply shrugged with a proud smirk on his face.

"I'll take that as an apology accepted" he grinned taking his own seat.

I rolled my eyes at him nibbling the ice cream as everyone found their own spots and Tony dimmed down the lights. Pulling my blanket around me tighter I settled into my spot.

"So what exactly are we watching?" Steve quizzed from his spot next to Nat, a wicked smirked played on Tonys lips.

" A classic" he smirked.

"Not like the last I hope" Thor groaned in annoyance remembering the last movie tony picked and said was a "Classic"

"Oh no much better, were watching Under the bed" Tony smirked.

"Bit old for horror movies aren't we Tony?" Clint quizzed unamused.

"If you're scared I'm sure there's some disney princess movie you can go watch " Tony challenged.

With that there was no backing down. Tony had put the movie in turned the lights the rest of the way off and we were all forced to watch the movie. I sat there watching the movie, trying not to focus on it.

No one made a sound as they ate the finger food Thor made. Every so often Bucky would reach his hand up and try and take a cherry from my bowl. I would swat his hand away or push it back down onto his lap.

I was okay with the movie for the first twenty minutes or so, nothing too horrific happening as per normal in horror movies. I always had trouble watching ones about anything supernatural, they always got to me the fear of not being able to fight it. The thought of an invisible enemy frightened me, it's why I always went for the ones about serial killers.

As the monsters started to become more frequent, I felt myself starting to grow scared. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. Wanda and the others completely entranced by it, even Thor didn't question the movie.

Once again thinking I wasn't paying attention Bucky attempted to steal a Cherry. I stopped his hand inches from the bowl slowly pushing it back down as my eyes locked on the screen. It was somewhat of a natural reaction for me when the scene played on the screen. The girls scream causing my hand to quickly gripp Bucky's as some form of comfort mechanism.

My hand gripped Bucky's tightly and his body tensed instantly yet he didn't move. He kept his eyes locked forward as I held on tightly. At that moment I didn't care if he was a stranger, there was something about grabbing his hand that made me a little less afraid; even if it made him uncomfortable.

Even when the scene passed I kept my hand clutched to Bucky's between us. My grip had someone loosened, he could of easily pulled away but he didn't. Instead Bucky sat there Awkwardly and tensed letting me hold his hand in my nerved state.

The movie started to settle for a few moments, Thor now finally leaning over to ask Tony some question. With my free hand I picked up one of the cherries, my eyes not leaving the screen as I reached across myself over to Bucky. Knowing my reach wasn't long enough I leaned slightly towards him trying to hand him the cherry.

It was my turn to tense at his actions, I had thought he would just use his other hand to take the cherry. Instead he had leaned forward and used his lips to pluck it from my fingers. I pulled my hand back my eyes growing wide as the horror on the screen started once again.

I could feel my hand tightening around Bucky's and for that moment I was glad he was a super soldier. Knowing that my own new found strength would probably crush anyone else but his, Steves and Thor's hand.

I wanted to look away from the horror block out the scream but I couldn't. I was terrifyingly entranced in the scene in front of me. Suddenly a gloved hand reached over the back of the couch grabbing my shoulder. I didn't think, reasoning went out the window as a loud scream escaped my lungs and I flung myself forward yanking my hand out of Bucky's as I hit the floor.

For a millisecond there was a small snicker before a loud crashing sound filled the room. I looked up as everyone gasped climbing to their feet and rushing behind me while Tony flicked the lights.

"Bucky, Buck!" Steve shouted. "Get off him, It's just Sam!" Steve tried to assure his friends.

Clint stood beside me taking my hand and pulling me up. As I stood I could see what the comtion was about. Bucky had flung himself over the back of the couch and had Steve's friend Sam pinned to the ground by his neck. Bucky Silver mechanical prosthetic arm gripping tightly at his throat.

Bucky's long dark hair covered half his face, but I could see the anger masking it as darkness filled his eyes. Steve put his hand on his best friend's back as Sam swatted at the arm trying to get him to let go.

"Let him go Buck" Steve said sternly.

Bucky's metal fingers slowly started pulling away from Sam's neck. Sam gasped for hair crawling on his back to get away. Once he was far enough away he sat up rubbing his neck and chest looking at Bucky.

"I was just playing a joke man" Sam informed panting.

"C'mon Bucky lets get some air, Sam you good?" Steve questioned looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Sam assured as Steve lead Bucky out of the situation.

My eyes followed Bucky as he walked across the room to the large glass window and door that lead to the balcony. Walking by me for a brief second Bucky's eyes flashed up at me, still dark and cold yet I swore I saw a glimmer of regret.

"You okay Cherry?" Nat asked walked up beside me and placing a hand on my back.

I pulled myself out of my head to look up at my older sister. I could see the worry and concern on her face. Something I had been seeing more and more lately.

"I'm fine but Tony is so not picking the movie ever again. I'd rather watch Disney princess with Clint" I said turning my head to the other side to grin cheekily at him.

"Who said I like disney princess?!" Clint asked annoyed.

"Tony" I said simply with a shrug.

"Oh what are you going to believe everything he says? Clint groaned

"Only the believable stuff" I replied "plus Merida is totally your spirit princess" I taunted playfully.

I patted Clint's chest as I spun around him and started off to my room. Tony instantly started chuckling at the comment I had made. Pressing the open button my door I turned to face them.

"Id shut up if I were you princess Belle" I taunted at Tony. "Oh and Sam, don't ever scare me like that again" I warned him.

"No scarring Cherry, got it" he said saluting me.

I rolled my eyes before walking into my room the door closing behind me. I sighed to myself picking up my half finished book from my nightstand before flopping down on my bed. I laid there for a while reading after I had finished about two and half chapters my door opened once more.

I leaned to the side to see Nat walking in, the door closed seconds after her. I turned onto my side propping myself up on my arm as I watched her sit next to me.

"So everyone kiss and make up?" I questioned.

"Seems it, Steve called Sam onto the balcony shortly after you retreated. They had a talk and everyone started clearing out a couple minutes ago" Nat inford brushing her hand along my side.

"Well that's good, I almost thought Bucky was going to snap Sam's neck" I informed her rolling over the rest of the way as I found myself growing more tired.

"We all did, but.. on the subject of Bucky… you two seemed to get along alright" Nat voice trailed off, a sign she was up to something.

"Nat." I stated firmly.

"Everyone has missions and things to do this weekend.. And since we can't bring either of you along.. Steve suggested Buck uh you know stays here and watches over you.." she suggested slightly pulling away.

"What!, Natasha! you agreed to this?!" I snapped at my older sister sitting up. She put her hands out in a defensive postions.

"calm down, calm down. I know it's not your ideal situation, with your trust issues but Steve made a very good point" Nat tried defending. I crossed my arms over my chest raising a brow at her.

"Neither of you would do well with some random S.H.I.E.L.D agent that Furry sent over. Not to mention if either of you have an episode and can't calm yourselves down. Without Steve or Thor around you two are pretty much the only ones who can stop each other." She suggested trying to make it sound like the better of my options, I groaned.

"Fine, I'll babysit the ticking time bomb" I grumbled d laying back down, Nat snickered I raised another brow.

"Apparently Bucky said the same thing about you to Steve" She smirked.

"Oh this will be fun" I grumbled.

"Relax, all will be well and you two can look out for eachother, now goodnight little one" Nat hushed before leaning down and pecking my forehead gently.

"Yeah yeah" I grumbled pulling my blankets up over me she giggled.

Nat got up to leave my room dimming the lights down as she did before walking out. The sound of released pressurized air the last thing I heard before closing my eyes. I laid there for a few moments before I finally let sleep take over me.

[Authors note: Please let me know what you guys think!]


End file.
